


One More Minute

by quirky_turtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer comes home to a tremendous surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Minute

“Y/N?” I called out into our apartment as I opened the door. I was surprised to find the lights off, but candles on every flat surface. 

“Y/N?” I tried again, looking around. Our song began to play softly from our room.  

A smile spread onto my lips as I remembered the song playing in the coffee shop that Y/N and I met. It’s hard to believe that that was four years ago. Harder to believe that it had taken me three and half years to gather to courage to ask her to marry me. 

I followed the candles to our bedroom. On the side table in the hall, laid an orange rose. 

Now, many would think an orange rose ro be strange. Why not a red rose? The red rose acts as a symbol of love and romance. Hence why it has always been used to show affection. Typically in love poems, stories, movies, and in real life. A yellow rose is symbolic for friendship and joy. However, an orange rose combines the two to represent passion and enthusiasm. Wanting to spend as much time together as possible. I always gave Y/N orange roses, to show her that she was my lover and my best friend. 

I shook my head to clear my mind of my inner rant, as I picked up the rose. Y/N must have missed me while I was gone. The case had been long. Thinking about returning to her kept me going. 

I came to our bedroom to find the door open ajar. I slowly pushed it open. 

“Love?” I asked. My eyes scanning the dimly lit room before they landed on the bed. 

My blood ran cold. The sight would before me would be burned into my brain for the rest of time. 

Upon the bed, laid my beautiful Y/N. 

Her H/C hair fanned out across the pillows. 

Her E/C eyes forever frozen with fear. 

Her delicate throat, slit open. 

Our once white bed spread was soaked in her crimson blood.

* * *

 

I sat straight up in my bed. My heart racing and my skin clammy. My eyes wide open and quickly adjusting to see in my dark room. 

I felt movement to my right. I looked and saw her. My Y/N. My love. Her eyes opened reluctantly. 

“Spence? You okay?” she looked up at me. 

Hearing her voice I released a breath I did not know I was holding. 

“It was just a nightmare.” my voice barely above a whisper, “Go back to sleep, love.” 

Ignoring me, as she always did, she sat up as well. Nightmares were a fairly common occurance for me. She insisted every time that she didn’t want to leave me to deal with it myself. If that meant she was a little tired the next day, so be it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, carefully taking my hand. 

I squeezed it back as I shook my head. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. Voicing it… I don’t think I could handle that yet. 

She nodded and leaned into my side. I released her hand to wrap my arms around her. 

After a few minutes of silence and me holding her, she spoke up again.

“Want to go get some ice cream from the freezer and watch TV for a bit?” 

“Yeah.” I nodded, “That sounds good.”

“You have to let go of me so we can move.” she teased, I could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Just one more minute.” I answered, tightening my grip on her, careful not to hurt her. 

“One more minute.” she agreed.


End file.
